Protect Me
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Can love form in the after math of blood shed? Two demons are about to find out the answer to this, and many more questions. *sucky summary i'm sorry* Gakuhai


Title: Protect Me  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Pairing: Satoru (Gackt)/ Hideto (Hyde)  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Curse words and implied sex.  
Summary: Can love form in the after math of blood shed? Two demons are about to find out the answer to this, and many more questions. *sucky summary i'm sorry*  
Notes: This has been a work in progress for months. I just got around to finishing this. I don't know if I will write anymore on it or not. it all depends on what you guys tell me ^^  
Disclaimer: The boys own themselves, ^^  
-

Blood. Blood and screams. That's all he remembered before he blacked out. When he awoke there was a young man with dark bleu almost black hair kneeling beside him.

"What do you want?" He spoke, voice barely above a whisper.

The young man held out a plate of food to him, containing three small grilled fish.

"I don't eat the food of mortals." It was then that he noticed the markings on the younger man. Markings that said he was just like himself.

"You shouldn't either. It's not for our kind." He snapped.

The young demon merely stared at him, hands still outstretched, holding the plate.

"I said no!" He cried smacking the plate. He looked at his wrist to find it bleeding from a laceration on the inside of it. The young demon's bleu eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the hand and began to softly lick the wound. He would have slapped the young demon had he not seen the bleeding suddenly stop. The young demon pulled away, a hungry look in his eyes. Tearing his already shredded shirt he wrapped the piece around the wound. He felt different pieces of cloth wrapped around him. Looking at the young demon sharply he spoke.

"Did you do this?"

The young demon nodded slowly.

"I see...I'm Hideto. And you are?"

The young demon just stared at him.

"Well? Don't you talk?"

The young demonn shook his head.

"Oh...I'm leaving. Thank-you for your assistance." Hideto said forcing himself to his feet, stumbling a little. The young demon scrambled to stand as well, clasping his hands in front of him pleadingly.

"What? You want to go with me?" Hideto asked.

He nodded.

"No. Absolutely not." Hideto stated firmly.

The young demon silently pleaded.

"Who are you?" Hideto sighed.

The yong demon shook his head.

"You really dont talk do you?" Hideto stated.

He shook his head.

"Shit. Fine, whatever. Come on. Keep up though. You get behind, I leave your ass." Hideto said sternly.

The young demon nodded, smiling happily.

The two traveled together for months, and Hideto slowly got accustomed to his silent companion. The feeling of being aquantences slowly became friendship which, much to Hideto's shock slowly morphed into something else entirely, something he didn't understand at all.

_'What is this feeling? i don't recognize it at all. What does it mean?' _Hideto thought, looking to the sleeping form of his silent companion. Slowly the tall raven began to whimper, tossing and turnning. Hideto stared at the younger demon, contemplating waking him.

"...deto..." He whispered. Hideto's eyes widened. The young demons bleu eyes opened and he rose with a scream.

"Calm down! Calm down, it's alright." Hideto said quietly. The young man turned and threw himself into the arms of the older demon, sobbing. Hideto slowly wrapped arms around the young raven, stroking his hair awkwardly.

"Shhhh it's alright. Nothings real. It was just a dream. Just a simple dream." He cooed. The young demon shook his head.

"Memry." he mumbled.

"Memory? Of what?" Hideto asked, surprising himself by showing an interest in the younger mans dream.

"YOu...when you murdered my clan." The young man whimpered. Caramel eyes widened.

"G-god, I...i'm sorry..."

"No you're not. Your kind are never sorry, they never feel remorse. It's alright though, they didn't like me anyway, I was usually kept locked away in a room with talismens. I owe you my thanks...for rescuing me. My name's...Satoru by the way." he said in a hushed tone.

Hideto smiled gently, a guilty look in his eyes. Looking into caramel eyes Satoru slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to soft lips. Hideto stiffened before, against his instincts, pushing Satoru away gently.

"Hideto...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that..." Satoru whispered, clearly upset.

Hideto thought for a moment before shifting closer to the younger demon. Leaning forward he placed gentle butterfly kisses to Satoru's forehead, cheeks, eyelids and finally placing a gentle kiss to his lips. It was innocent, swift, and sweet, meaning more to both of them than either realized at the time. Pulling away Satoru starred into caramel eyes.

"Hideto?" He whispered.

"I don't know what I feel for you. I've never felt this way before." Hideto said quietly.

"It's alright." Satoru said. Hideto leaned in a kissed the younger demon, this kiss passionate and demanding. Hands wandered and soon all barriers of clothing were removed. Bodies moved together in a timeless dance, passions revealed and released. All too soon it was over and both lay together on the rivers edge breathing harshly.

"I...I've never given myself to someone so completely." Satoru whispered.

"Willingly." He added in a voice that Hideto had to strain to hear.

Hideto smiled sweetly and raised up. Dipping a piece of cloth in the water he gently cleaned his lover's entrance.

"Are you alright Satoru?" He asked. The younger demon nodded, a blush on his pale cheeks.

Hideto starred at his younger lover, silently wondering what could have caused what had just transpired.

_'When did my feelings develop to the level of i can't just walk away like I do with everyone else? What changed and when did it change? Is this what love feels like?' _

"Hideto?" Satoru questioned quietly. Said demon looked up, starring into Satoru's crystal bleu eyes.

"Something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Caramel eyes widened.

"NO! You've done nothing wrong Satoru. Why would you think that?" Hideto asked in a frantic voice.

"The last time...you're not going to beat me are you?" Satoru asked in a small voice. Hideto looked disgusted at his very words.

"Of course I'm not going to beat you. Why would I?"

"Last time...I had done something wrong somewhere, and I was beaten for it. It was simply I wasn't loud enough, I didn't acknowledge the pleasure he was giving me he said."

"Who Satoru? Who did that to you?" Hideto asked.

Satoru turned clear bleu eyes away from his new lover, a tear running down his cheek.

"My big brother." Was the quiet reply. Caramel eyes widened.

"YOur own bother did something that cruel to you?" Hideto asked.

"Yes." Satoru whimpered, eyes closed and tears sliding out in a heavy flow.

Hideto stared at the much younger demon a minute before gathering him into his arms, craddling the taller body against his own.

"Shhhh It's all over now. He can't hurt you anymore right?"

"He left. He left years before the massacre. He's still out there somewhere." Satoru answered.

Hidetos eyes narrowed and he growled in the back of his throat.

"He will pay for what he's done to you. Make no mistake of that. He will pay."

"Hideto?" Satoru whispered.

"I will protect you Satoru. No one shall hurt you again if I can help it. Mark my words, this brother of yours will die, even I must die killing him. If I ever see him I will be the last thing he sees." Hideto declared. Satoru smiled happily, resting his head on Hideto's shoulder he let his eyes close as he thought about the personality change his companion had experienced in just a few short months.

Hideto was trying to figure out where his words came from, his declaration of protection and threat against another of his kind.

_'Do I really believe I would kill another of my kind just to protect this whelp?'_ He thought. One look to the sleeping face of his lover the answer came to his mind.

Yes.

He would do everything he promised and more.


End file.
